


Watch me and my team (all year round we just chillin')

by ushibread



Series: Wherever we are, it’s paradise [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: just a short one, just friends doing mischief, karasuno’s first years, they’re ooc, this is also one of my nct one shots on wp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushibread/pseuds/ushibread
Summary: They’re just friends having fun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Wherever we are, it’s paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Watch me and my team (all year round we just chillin')

_✨_

_" no one's coming out_

_'cause outside's so chilly_

_doesn't stop us from_

_breathing in excitement_

_watch me and my team_

_all year round we just chillin'_

_when they glare, saucin' on 'em like chili. "_

_\- chili by seventeen_

The social butterfly, the prodigy, the artist, the dancer, and the bookworm.

Five friends who were not that different but also not that much alike. One loved to talk to people, one loved to do sports, one loved to paint, one loved to listen and move to music, and one loved to read whatever they had on their hands. If you look at things from that perspective, you wouldn't think that they would manage to get along, much less be friends. But all five had one thing in common that brought them together in the first place:

Trouble.

Yes, despite being quiet, the bookworm loved to get in trouble, and would cause one if they felt like it. But oftentimes, it would be the prodigy and the social butterfly instigating most of the trouble they would get into, with the dancer and the artist either agreeing to their stupid antics or trying to knock some sense into their friends' brains. There was no in between.

"Kageyama, hurry up! The meeting finished early and Takeda-sensei is heading this way!"

**Hinata Shoyou: the social butterfly**

"Hold on, just a few more seconds and I’m done!"

**Kageyama Tobio: the prodigy**

Hinata groaned in frustration as he watches his friend slowly swipe the paintbrush across the wall outside of their Contemporary Japanese Literature classroom. He watched as the other three were frantically trying to shove Yamaguchi’s old paintbrushes (which they used for this very occasion only) into Tsukishima’s bag, not really caring if they smeared paint onto it.

"Somebody go distract Takeda-sensei, please!"

**Yamaguchi Tadashi: the artist**

"Well, it’s not gonna be me! I’m trying not going get myself in detention today! I still have a book report to finish!"

**Yachi Hitoka: the bookworm**

"Well, if His Highness only hurried up and tried not to make it look like a fucking Picasso painting, we could’ve left thirty seconds ago!"

**Tsukishima Kei: the dancer**

"Okay, okay, I’m done!" Kageyama panics and hurriedly shoves the brush and the small can of blue paint he was holding, into Tsukishima’s open bag.

The tall blond mutters an exasperated 'finally!' as he frantically closes his bag and haphazardly swings it over his shoulder, narrowly missing Yachi’s head by a few inches. The friends didn't have time to admire their work, and just ran opposite to the direction their teacher was coming from.

Several turns and stairs later, the five friends found themselves on the school's rooftop. Hinata and Kageyama were sat against the door, panting and sweating like crazy. Tsukishima was crying over the sight of his precious bag with blue, red, yellow and green paint all over it. Yachi and Yamaguchi were on the floor, most likely passed out from the amount of running they did.

"So, do you think sensei would like the painting?" Kageyama asks his friends, and was only answered by a series of hysterical laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is 😭
> 
> i have a hc that yamaguchi is an artist and tsukki is an amazing dancer, and kagehina love getting into trouble and causing mischief, so this is just me satisfying myself with that 😌


End file.
